


Thin Walls

by HotSausage



Category: British Comedy RPF, Ghosts (TV 2019) RPF, Horrible Histories RPF, Yonderland (TV) RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, M/M, Masturbation Interruptus, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:41:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21583186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotSausage/pseuds/HotSausage
Summary: Larry overhears Ben watching something in the adjoining hotel room...
Relationships: Larry Rickard/Ben Willbond
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	Thin Walls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [popthief](https://archiveofourown.org/users/popthief/gifts).



> Absolutely never happened.

Larry woke up far earlier than he’d arbitrarily decided he was meant to, given this was supposed to have been their big weekend of debauchery, Lads’ Night Out capital L-N-O. He fumbled for his phone on the unfamiliar bedside table and groaned in disappointment when he saw it wasn’t even half past eight in the morning yet. He reasoned with himself that they hadn’t gone to bed all that late to begin with, Mat and Jim having headed homewards not much after midnight, leaving him and Ben to head back to their hotel shortly after. The whole point of them having booked the hotel rooms in the first place was to facilitate their grand evening in the city but it turned out the call of a nice, quiet, comfy space to themselves was far stronger than the allure of staying out drinking in Soho until the early hours. They hadn’t even stopped for another beer in the hotel bar when they returned, both making the exact same joke at the exact same time about how old and sad they were as they headed for the lift. Conveniently, they’d been checked into adjoining rooms and made vague plans of having breakfast together before retiring to their separate beds. 

Larry was scrolling absent-mindedly through Twitter and emails and wondering what time Ben might wake up so they could get food when he heard the sound of the television in the room next door. _Excellent timing, Benjamin_ , Larry thought, and was trying to spur himself on to put his phone back on charge and get out of bed when he found himself craning his neck to try to get a better ear on whatever Ben was watching. _Probably the fucking news_. It was very close to the wall, whatever it was (they weren’t exactly the most solid in this hotel, to be fair - Larry had heard Ben coughing so clearly in the night that he’d actually turned the light on to make sure he hadn’t somehow ended up in the wrong room). Larry realised Ben must be lying in bed too, watching a video on his phone, as the layouts of their rooms were mirrored. That made more sense. He could just message him to ask what he was watching, of course, but as he caught more and more snippets of it… there was an awful lot of moaning, and grunting, and swearing. Larry could hear Ben shuffling around in the bed too. Rhythmically, almost. 

So, Ben was clearly watching porn. A short plosive laugh escaped Larry’s lips when it dawned on him, which he tried to cover with a cough of his own. He held his breath as he waited to see if Ben would notice, if anything would stop. But the noises - from the phone, from Ben’s movements - continued. It sounded as though the headboard on Ben’s bed was starting to tap, very gently, against their shared wall now. 

The most interesting thing was that it sounded like two men in the video. A higher voice and a gruff voice, certainly, but it definitely sounded like two blokes to Larry. This was a promising development. He could even make out plain as day what he assumed was the younger man’s voice repeating one word over and over between his other exclamations - _daddy, daddy, daddy_ . Out of nowhere, and what seemed almost uncivilised for this hour on a Sunday morning, Larry felt all the blood in his body rush to his crotch and his right hand instinctively abandoned his phone and went straight to the waistband of his pyjamas. It took a monumental effort to stop himself from playing catch up, sneakily listening to Ben, leaving him blissfully unaware until he might dare make a sly reference to it over breakfast.   
  
No, there was something infinitely better he could do right now. 

Larry sprang from his bed, determined now to intercept Ben before it was too late. He gave himself a quick glance in the mirror (hair an absolute state but not too hungover-looking, fine) grabbed his keycard from the slot in the wall and skipped the three steps down the hotel corridor to Ben’s door. He pounded on it with his fist far too forcefully in his excitement, realising with another laugh that this would have made Ben jump out of his skin. Larry bounced up and down on the balls of his bare feet nervously, tapped the keycard in his right hand against the palm of his left. _Come on, come on_ .  
  
“J-just a second!” Ben called out, voice unusually high. “Is… is that you, Larry?!”

“Yep!” Larry called back, trying to sound perfectly normal, hoping Ben had no idea yet that he’d been caught. He noticed the Do Not Disturb sign pointedly hanging from the door handle. _Perfect_. 

“Sure, okay, uhhh… Christ! Yeah just, just a second!” Ben was crashing around loudly in his room, and it took a good couple of minutes before he wrenched the door partways open, half-hiding himself behind it.  
  
In what Larry could only assume was some kind of irrational panic about having being caught wanking, Ben had hastily thrown on his clothes from last night and even his boots, although his shirt buttons were done up wrong and his untied shoelaces dragged on the floor. His face was flushed and he was panting slightly. As positively mental as he looked, he was of course still fucking gorgeous, and Larry battled internally with wanting to fuck _with_ him and, well.. 

“Going somewhere, are we?” Larry asked, amusement winning out over horniness for the moment. He nodded to Ben’s shoes.  
  
“No! Morning! Uh, what?” said Ben, glancing back at the bed for some reason, as though something about it could have given him away if the jig weren’t already up, as it were.  
  
Larry pushed past Ben and into the room, but the older man stayed hovering behind the door, and Larry realised he was quite clearly trying to keep his crotch from view. Larry’s own growing erection was thankfully hidden in his baggy pyjama bottoms and beneath the oversized grey t-shirt he’d brought to sleep in, but the state Ben had brought himself to would surely be making him very uncomfortable in those jeans. He decided not to toy with him any longer.

“What were you watching?” 

“Eh?” squeaked Ben, rooted to the spot.

Larry made to grab Ben’s phone from the bed, he knew the passcode after all, but Ben immediately slammed the door shut and ran over to scoop it out of the tangled sheets and stuff it into his back pocket. It was ridiculous and adorable that his best friend, the most attractive person Larry had ever met in real life, a man whose smile and swagger oozed preposterous levels of sexual confidence, could be so cripplingly shy when it came down to it. He could almost feel sorry for him if his levels of awkwardness didn’t so perfectly match his own. Knowing he had the upper hand here, having caught Ben in flagrante, Larry made the effort to ease Ben’s embarrassment and hopefully coax out an entirely different reaction.  
  
They were standing quite close to each other already, and Larry quickly removed the remaining space between them in one step and went up onto the balls of his feet to allow him to capture Ben’s bottom lip in a hungry kiss. 

The two of them just sort of fell into this pattern from time to time. They didn’t have a name for it, didn’t label it, didn’t schedule it and certainly did not discuss it after their need for it was satisfied for however long until it crept up on them again. They’d wordlessly accepted that it was just something that happened between them occasionally, when they had the opportunity, and Larry would have been lying to himself if he tried to pretend he hadn’t secretly hoped something like this might occur back when they’d first discussed the night out with the others - he himself had suggested the hotel idea after all. Ben thankfully seemed to be on the same page too, and his hands swiftly slid up Larry’s back and came to rest cradling his face as their kissing progressed.  
  
“How did you-” Ben started, when they finally broke apart for air. It had been months, maybe even a year since the last time, and every relapse like this made them both wonder what the fuck they were thinking not spending every moment together with their mouths on each other. It would predictably pass after an orgasm or two, then build back up again as they went back to carrying on as mates as though nothing was unusual.  
  
“Thin walls,” said Larry, with a grin. “I could hear your phone, sounded like you were... enjoying yourself.” 

Ben’s face went scarlet immediately and Larry didn’t want to lose him to a mortification spiral, so he quickly added - “it was so fucking hot, Ben, I thought about just joining in where I was, but I had to come over.” He kissed him again, hard. “Had to see you. _Fuck_ , it’s been ages.” 

Ben smiled into the kiss, relaxing, and allowed himself to be pushed down until he was seated on the edge of the bed. Larry quickly dropped to his knees and pried Ben’s legs apart with both hands, then shuffled forwards on the carpet so his chest was flush to Ben’s stomach. Larry grabbed the back of Ben’s neck and pulled him down for more kissing as his hands went to work undoing the buttons of his shirt. 

He knew that Ben liked him to talk sometimes, never having worked out if it was just talking in general that did it for him or if it was something specific to Larry’s voice, which he was aware did have a certain effect on other people too. He always struggled with how to begin though, the right thing to say, and for inspiration his thoughts darted quickly back to the video he’d overheard through the wall, the delicious catalyst that had started all this in the first place. It felt unnatural, almost silly when it was just rattling around in his head, but one word came back to him straight away. 

_Fuck it_. 

“Daddy...” Larry whispered, so quietly both he and Ben could arguably pretend it never happened if this actually was, as Larry’s permanently-paranoid brain naturally feared, a colossal mis-step. But he could tell instantly that those two hushed syllables spoke directly a deep, hidden desire in Ben who writhed on the bed and let out a deep groan. They locked eyes, Larry gazing up from his knees with his mouth parted, mock-innocent, forcing back the satisfied smirk that was desperate to take hold of his features. He tilted his head to the side and raised an eyebrow to pose questions he knew he didn’t need to actually say out loud - _is this okay? Is this what you wanted?_

Ben closed his eyes and nodded several times, cleared his throat, ran a hand through Larry’s messy hair. His other hand gripped the bed sheets tightly as he tried to hold back from shoving his still-clothed crotch in Larry’s face. Larry took the hint immediately, and kissed the length of Ben’s hard cock through the layers of fabric, leaving a dark trail of saliva.  
  
“Oh, daddy,” Larry ventured, a little louder as he surfaced and set about freeing Ben from his jeans. The tiny part of his brain that found this all a little bit daft was thoroughly silenced by just how much that one word was clearly driving Ben wild. “Daddy, can I suck your cock?” 

Ben was utterly dumbstruck, staring down at Larry with glazed eyes, mouth agape. He shifted to standing for a moment to allow Larry to pull down his jeans and boxers just far enough to expose his cock and balls, then collapsed back down onto the edge of the bed. Larry stayed kneeling between his legs, looking right back up at him with those big blue eyes, hands neatly folded in his lap.  
  
“Please, daddy?” 

Ben tried to say “yes” but could only mouth it, and nodded feverishly. Larry grinned, whispered “thank you, daddy”, licked his lips and swallowed him whole in one swift motion.  
  
Ben instinctively thrust his hips forward, further into Larry’s wet mouth and throat, and although Larry let out a short whine and readjusted his position, he didn’t pull away. He actually placed his hands on Ben’s hips to encourage him, drawing him in even further. Ben started to move, slowly at first, and Larry hummed appreciatively, not once giving up his claim on him. Larry breathed in short, sharp bursts through his nose, and Ben rolled his hips up to meet his lips every time they slid to the base of his cock. A puddle of spit was forming in Ben’s lap and dripping slowly, excruciatingly down between his legs and over his balls. He couldn’t help himself bucking forward faster and faster, and Larry suddenly moved to grab Ben’s wrists and place his hands on the back of his head so he could fully take control. Ben rose to standing again and kept Larry on his knees as he fucked his red hot mouth over and over again - one hand roughly gripping a handful of his hair, the other clamped on his shoulder, pushing Larry back and forward in time with his thrusts. 

The first time back together never took long, especially when they’d gone such a long stretch apart, and as lost as Ben was in this fantasy, Larry had never let him come in his mouth before and it was dangerously close to happening right now. He roughly pulled at Larry’s hair and wrenched him off his cock. Larry gulped for air and sat back on his heels. He wiped his mouth with the back of his palm and looked up at Ben expectantly. Ben was still clinging onto Larry’s shoulder for stability, swaying slightly as he brought his other hand up to his own cock, just keeping himself on the brink. He faltered slightly, lost for words, but Larry promptly saved him.

“Where do you want to come, daddy?” he breathed, and bravely made to take Ben back into his mouth. But that word again - it pushed Ben completely over the edge and with a cry he came, emptying himself over Larry’s parted lips and tongue before he was fully taken in. His head rolled back to the ceiling, eyes scrunched up closed as the trembles subsided and he slowly let go of his grip on himself, on Larry. He looked down sheepishly at Larry who beamed back at him looked thoroughly debauched, instinctively combing through his beard with his fingers for any traces of Ben. There were a few flecks of cum on his tshirt, but the majority of it he’d happily swallowed. 

Ben dropped to his knees and pulled Larry towards him into a sloppy, slow kiss, his breathing starting to go back to normal. Larry sensed that the act was over, completed to Ben’s immense satisfaction, so he went back to his normal self.

“So, breakfast?” he proposed.  
  
“Not yet,” said Ben, laughing, pushing Larry onto his back on the carpet. 


End file.
